


All I want for Christmas is a baby

by rainforest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but who knows, hopefully this is cute, they are already married, this is my first post, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforest/pseuds/rainforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry really wants for christmas is a baby and Louis is good at taking hints. Not that Harry even tries to be subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first one shot I'm ever posting. I've written a few but they never made it past the saved documents on my laptop. This is short and sweet and hopefully doesn't suck. Thanks for reading :)

"Harry, what do you want for christmas this year?" Louis asked his husband as he leaned on the doorframe of their living room. It was December 13th and Louis liked to get most of his shopping done before the big crowds started.  
Harry got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Louis who was stood in the doorway.  
"I don't want anything Lou, I have all I need."  
Harry put his arms around Louis' waist and gently lifted him up and carried him to the couch, kissing him all along the way. That night they laid and watched Elf for the thousandth time, and basked in their happy silence.  
-

December 16th now and Louis was walking into the kitchen to make a cuppa. As he was setting the kettle on the stove he noticed a little blue post it note on the fridge that hadn't been there before. Louis walked over and plucked it off the fridge, it read 'I thought about it and I'd like a baby!!!!'  
if Louis was honest he had been thinking about having a baby with Harry for quite sometime, he just wasn't sure how the whole thing would work so he had ignore the want, but now that Harry was expressing the same want (which Louis knew Harry held even before they were married) he couldn't help but think maybe this would be the perfect time to pursue starting a family. Louis' kettle was whistling so he moved it onto the back burner that wasn't in use, and walked over to the cabinet to get out his favorite mug. When he opened the cabinet with the glasses inside he saw another post it note, purple this time that read 'pretty please'.  
Louis couldn't help but chuckle to himself just thinking about how adorable his husband is. Moving to the cabinet with the sugar (in his older age his sweet tooth had apparently gotten larger and he couldn't do the no sugar thing anymore) and on the sugar bowl was another post it, 'pretty please with sugar on top'. And that one, Louis had to admit it was pretty clever considering it was on the sugar bowl. All day this continued. When he went to brush his teeth just like he does every morning after tea there was another post it 'give me a baby and I'll be a good boy for you ;)'  
"HA, you'll be a good boy for me anyway darling" Louis mumbled to himself.  
On the couch pillow was another,  
'think of how much fun we will have playing house. ALL THE TIME!'.  
Inside the Brokeback Mountain dvd case, 'figured you might watch this while I was out, so pleaseeeee'.  
Louis was pretty impressed that Harry knew how to strategically place these notes in the exact places Louis was going, his husband must know him quite well, imagine that.  
Another one in the freezer on top of the ice cream, 'you'll have to take it slow on the sweets if you want to keep up with the baby, snookums'  
well now Harry was just trying to piss him off. Louis ate extra ice cream after that one.  
Another in his dresser, 'I really want a baby Louis:('  
and a few more scattered throughout the house, all making it quite obvious that Harry really really wants a baby.  
So after 19 post it notes and a quick sweep of the house to make sure he had found them all, Louis decided yeah, this was definitely the perfect time to start a family.  
-

Louis really didn't want to celebrate his birthday this year, he was getting older and really didn't like to be reminded of it so he was hoping it kinda of just slipped by in the hustle and bustle of Christmas but of course Harry didn't let that happen. Harry had surprised him with a morning blowjob which Louis was very happy to accept, but the surprises didn't stop there. Harry had made him his favorite breakfast (eggs on toast), given him a beautiful new outfit to wear for dinner later (at Rosso's in Manchester) and they had some glorious shower sex. Followed by more sex as they got ready for the evening out. The whole day was just the two of them and it couldn't have been more perfect. Neither one of them had talked about Harry's post it notes nor had they had any talk of a baby since the day Louis found all the notes, but Louis knew in less than 24 hours they would sure as hell be discussing it. Or if things went as planned celebrating it.  
-  
Christmas morning. Louis had woken up at 6 am and snuck out of bed (which was not easy since Harry practically clings to him in his sleep) to set things up.  
Louis had made some breakfast, well toast because that's really all he could manage to make without burning something, and had two cups of tea at the ready. Harry got up around 8 and made his way into the kitchen to see Louis sitting there holding a mug with a post it note on the front. Harry took the mug and read the note out loud, 'I love you ya big loser'.  
"Heyyyyyyy, m'not a loser" Harry said putting on his pouty face, that Louis thought made him look like an angry kitten.  
Louis jumped up to kiss him and said "yes you most definitely are but it's ok because you're my loser."  
"Ugh so cheesy Lou." Harry fake gagged.  
"That's gold coming from you, post it note princess." Louis said while Harry rolled his eyes. "Come see your present." Louis urged as he intertwined his small hand with Harry's bigger one and pulled him into the living room.  
Louis pushed Harry down, forcing him to sit on the couch. Louis walked over to their tree and picked up a very thin present. It was wrapped, but as Louis sat down on Harry's lap straddling him, Harry saw that all over the present were the post it notes he had left for Louis that day.  
"So this isn't your only present, but it's probably the most important one." Louis say while leaning down to give Harry a kiss.  
Harry took the gift and starting unwrapping it. Once it was uncovered he saw that it was a folder.  
"Open it." Louis urged with a huge smile on his face.  
Harry open the folder and started to read the papers inside. There were some forms from an adoption agency and some from a surrogates office.  
"I didn't know which way you wanted to do it so I got papers for both and figured we can decide together."  
Harry could feel tears prickling behind his eyes because this was happening. This was all he had ever wanted and it was literally right in front of him. Louis. A baby. A baby with Louis. Harry grabbed Louis' face and kissed him with every ounce of love he could physically put into a kiss.  
"This is perfect Lou, thank you so much. This is perfect." Harry said pecking Louis' lips over and over.  
Louis pulled back for a second and pointed down to his own shirt where a little blue post it note sat sticking to the fabric, it said 'Merry Christmas Harry'.  
Harry looked up with tear filled eyes seeing Louis had the same watery expression and said "Merry Christmas Lou."


End file.
